Great Minds
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Sam loves Daniel. Daniel loves Sam. How will this affect Jack? This IS an SD fic, if you don't like, you probably shouldn't read. WIP
1. Default Chapter

Great Minds 

By: Dee

Summary: Sam loves Daniel. Daniel loves Sam. How will this affect Jack?

A/N: I _swear_ that Abby is the most EVIL muse ever! Why, oh why, did she have to become mine? Hee. For those of you who have read any of my stories, you will know that this isn't my usual pairing. But after writing my MIA story, I thought I'd venture into this couple and see how it goes. Let me know what you think!

…

Jack O'Neill watched his 2IC as she practically danced around her office. She hadn't noticed him walk in, and since he was only in her office to annoy her – he was bored – he thought he'd just watch her for a few minutes. She had a beaming smile plastered onto her face. And though he was certain her current project was not going as planned, sparks flying out of weird Gou'ald technology machines were not a good thing right, Sam seemed to be unaffected. She appeared to be engrossed in her project, but now that he studied her closely, Jack could tell that she was daydreaming. She'd adjust the machine and move it about on her desk every couple of seconds, but she wasn't actually _doing_ anything. Except making sparks fly out of it. But that didn't even seem to phase her.

He coughed and walked completely in her office. Sam jumped and immediately he could see the blush form on her cheeks. How cute she looked when she blushed. "Carter? Are you busy?" He asking, gesturing to the machine.

She looked down at her project and shrugged. "I can take a break if you need something Sir."

_Yeah, because you weren't doing anything anyway_. "Good. I'm calling a team lunch."

"I'm starved." She stated, taking off her gloves. At least she remembered to put them on.

"I'll get Teal'c if you'll get Daniel." He didn't know why he was calling a team lunch, he just was. He'd think of a reason when he saw Daniel. He knew neither Sam nor Teal'c would question his lunch, but Daniel would. Maybe T could help him come up with something.

"We'll meet you in the commissary." Sam agreed leading him out of her office.

Was it just him, or did Sam seem to really, _really_, like the idea of her getting Daniel? "See you in a few." They went their separate ways without another word.

Jack found Teal'c in his quarters laying on his bed reading a book. "Hey T, what are you doing?" He asked the Jaffa.

Teal'c looked up at him. "I am reading O'Neill." He sat up in the bed.

"I can _see_ that. _What_ are you reading?"

"A collection of stories called _Chicken Soup for the Soul_." He showed Jack the book cover.

Jack groaned. "Who gave you that?" He took the book from Teal'c, giving it a once over.

"Doctor Frasier." Teal'c answered.

Jack handed Teal'c the book back and shook his head. "I was never one for sappy stories."

"It is very sentimental." Teal'c stated.

"That it is." Jack clapped his hands. "Look T, I've called for a team lunch."

"I will be there then."

"Yeah, I know." Jack nodded, thinking.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Is something troubling you O'Neill?"

"No, not troubling." He clapped the big man on his back. "Come on, let's meet Daniel and Sam."

"May I inquire as to why you have called this team lunch?"

"Why do you think?"

"To discuss the events of our mission on PX3-456."

"Exactly!" Jack smiled, leading the way out of Teal'c's room.

…

Sam knocked gently on Daniel's door. "Come in." His soft voice called through the door.

She walked in, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Hey, she was in a good mood. Was that so horrible? "Jack's called a team lunch." She told Daniel as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

Daniel looked up from his computer and smiled at her. "Do you know why?" He asked, standing up.

She shook her head. "I think he's bored." She walked closer to Daniel's desk. "What are you working on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He took another step closer to her. "I haven't been able to focus much today."

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Neither have I."

When he was just inches from her Sam's heart began to race. She grinned even wider and when Daniel's arms circled around her waist she couldn't resist the urge to giggle. He brought his face to hers and she could smell his after-shave. God he smelled so good! And felt good too. Wonderful in fact. Sam was lost in his arms, enjoying the moment of him holding her. When he pressed his lips to hers she opened her mouth wider, inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he did.

He finally stopped kissing her when they could no longer breathe. But he didn't let her go right away. Instead he gathered her closer to him, remembering what she felt like last night in his arms. Naked and completely encased in his arms. She'd remarked how she'd never felt safer. He told her he'd never felt so complete.

"I love you Sam."

"And I love you Daniel." She kissed him quickly before turning to leave. "If we don't get there soon Jack will suspect something."

Daniel nodded in agreement and followed Sam to the commissary.


	2. 2

2

A/N: _Major_ thanks go out to those who don't usually like Sam/Daniel, but who are going to give this story a try. Hey, I'm a big Sam/Jack fan myself, so trust me…this is different for me too. Thanks for reading and reviewing, much appreciated.

…

Jack watched Sam walk in, closely followed by Daniel. Something was different between those two. Come to think of it, they had been different since they came back from PX3-654 or whatever.

After getting their lunches Sam and Daniel joined Jack and Teal'c. Daniel sat next to Jack, giving Jack the chance to study Sam. She looked normal. Well, no. Sam _never_ looked normal. She always looked amazing. _Always_. But that smile that was plastered on her face was not normal. Sure, Sam smiled a lot. But she never continuously smiled.

"Jack?" Daniel asked from his side, breaking Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack gave him a grin before addressing the whole table. "What exactly happened on PX3-645?"

"PX3-456." Sam corrected.

"Yeah, there."

Sam smiled warmly at him. "We were taken hostage."

Did she have to say it so nonchalantly? Sure it was almost an everyday occurrence, but it shouldn't be considered routine. "Yes, I recall _that_."

"Jack," Daniel sighed. "We went over everything in the briefing with General Hammond."

Jack nodded. They had. And it was true that the team lunch was called just because he was bored, but now that he got to thinking about it, there was something different about them. All of them. "I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

"Can you elaborate Sir?" Sam asked, looking at him with concern.

Hey, at least she wasn't smiling incessantly. "Well," Jack waved his hand trying to gather his words. "Take Teal'c for instance." He ignored the Jaffa's raised eyebrow and continued. "He was reading _Chicken Soup for the Soul_."

"Yeah?" Daniel asked.

"Since when has he ever read anything like that?"

Daniel shrugged. "So he's reading something else. How is that odd?"

"And then there's Carter."

"What about me?"

"You're always happy." Jack stated.

"I'm a happy person."

Jack shook his head. "And Daniel hasn't gone on and on about anything recently. I haven't had to tune him out once." He looked around at his teammates. "And all this started since we got back from PX3-564."

"Jack, do you really think these three minor things are anything to start a conspiracy about?" Daniel asked, trying to reason with the leader of SG-1.

"Something's happened Danny."

Sam sighed before throwing on another smile for Jack. "Then let's recap the mission."

"Yes, let's." Jack agreed.

…

They had traveled about two miles east of the gate when they came upon a town. It looked like a paradise, with huge apple trees, lush grassy lawns, and a market place where everyone smiled and bartered with kindness. Jack was immediately wary of it.

After they were spotted they were led to what Daniel deducted was a temple. "Lady Aphrodite wants to meet you." One of the women told them. They were practically pushed into the huge temple room and the doors were shut behind them. Sam went to open the doors but found no handles and no way to push the doors open. "We'll have to find another way Sir." She gave Jack an apologetic look.

Daniel was studying the statue at the center of the room. "This is almost an exact replica of the Venus de Milo." He said, awe struck.

"Or maybe the Venus de Milo is a replica of this one." Sam said, standing next to Daniel.

"Kids, can we stop looking at the naked statue and find a way out?"

Before they could move a door from inside the temple opened and a scantily clad beauty walked to them. The door closed from behind her and Jack groaned. Time for another chat with a crazy local!

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty." She introduced herself.

"We've already met her." Jack claimed.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Uh, Jack, Aphrodite is the _Greek_ goddess of love. Hathor was the _Egyptian_ goddess of love." Daniel informed Jack.

"Whatever."

Aphrodite seemed to study the humans with amusement. "I have had my people bring you here to show you the love I have to offer."

"We'd really rather just go home."

"Not all of you have forgotten about the affects of love." She said, turning to Sam. "You desire love, do you not?"

"I do." Sam answered. She was transfixed upon the woman, amazed that someone could look so beautiful.

"Carter!" Jack bellowed. She knew better than to show vulnerabilities.

Aphrodite smiled at Sam. "You will find love here my dear." She turned to leave and the doors opened again for her.

As Aphrodite left, a man and a woman came through two other, seemingly invisible doors. "I am Eros, son of Aphrodite." The man was beautiful and Sam found herself staring at him.

"And I am Harmonia, daughter of Aphrodite." The woman told them. She was a little more covered than her mother, but still had almost all of her skin showing.

Jack, growing tired of all these "beautiful" people parading in front of them, demanded to be sent home.

Eros looked at him gently. "In time my friend." Eros gently grabbed Sam's hand and she allowed him to hold it.

"Carter!" Jack shouted. Was she under some sort of spell?

"Follow me." Eros told Sam, ignoring the rest of her teammates.

"Uh, hello." Daniel said, getting Eros' attention. "We don't like to be separated."

Eros studied him, making Daniel blush at the scrutiny. "You may come with her." Eros grabbed Daniel's hand with his free one and started to lead them out of the temple and through the door he had come out of.

"Where are you taking them?" Jack demanded, rushing to follow Eros.

"Come." Harmonia said gently, touching Jack's shoulder, immediately calming him. She grabbed his left hand and Teal'c's right, leading them through the other door. "You will join them later."

A/N Bare with me folks, I have a plan!

Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, and Eros (otherwise known as Cupid) was her son from Ares. Harmonia was her daughter from Ares. Interesting story she has, Aphrodite. Look it up sometime.


	3. 3

3

Sam was dressed in a gown of something close to satin that had a long slit down both sides of her legs. The wide V-neck in the dress made Sam blush a little, but she was too entranced to realize exactly what was going on. When she emerged from her dressing room Eros was waiting for her. He gave the ladies who dressed her a nod and they scurried out of the room giggling to themselves. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you." Sam said, accepting Eros' outstretched hand. He had her lie down on a chaise lounge.

"Your friend is undergoing changes too. He will be ready in a minute to join you."

"You mean Daniel?" Sam grinned.

Eros nodded and bent to kiss Sam's forehead. "I have to meet my sister. I will be back later." And he left her to sit and wait for Daniel.

Sam knew she should be looking for a way out, but she didn't want to. Besides, these doors seemed to open on their own, and only when certain people walked through them.

Speaking of opening doors, Daniel just emerged through one. Sam grinned at him, looking him up and down, much the same way Eros did earlier. He had no shirt on and his pants were also of the satin-like material, flowing freely down to his bare feet.

"Sam, are you ok?" He asked, walking next to her. She looked gorgeous in the gown and the healthy blush just accentuated her cheeks. He knelt down beside her chaise lounge.

"You look great Daniel." She said, continuing to admire his muscles.

"Uh, thanks, but we need to get out of here." He regretted putting the clothes, well, the pants, on as he saw the effect they had on Sam. She was obviously enchanted by this place and its people. But the girls helping him refused to let him see her until he changed. Daniel took Sam's hand and tried to get her to sit up and help him. "Sam, help me look for a way out."

She shook her head. "I want to lie here Daniel. You find a way out if you want."

He sighed but let go of her hand and searched for a way to trigger the doors. Searching the walls rewarded him with no answers. Maybe there was something on the floors? As he looked around the floors Eros, followed by Harmonia, entered the room. They gave him sad smiles before going to where Sam lay in the middle of the room. She looked up at them and offered them genuine smiles. "She is ready my brother." Harmonia said.

Eros nodded and looked over at Daniel, who had stopped searching the floors to watch them. "Is he suitable?" Eros asked.

Harmonia frowned. "Mother was strict in her decision that it should be one of her friends. This one seems the wisest choice."

"Yes, the other ones were either too old or too void of emotion." Eros agreed. He walked over to Daniel.

"What have you done with Jack and Teal'c?" Daniel demanded.

"They are being fed by our ladies in waiting." Harmonia said. "I assure you, they are not harmed."

"Nor will they be." Eros looked over at Sam. "She has transformed into a lovely woman."

"She already was one." Daniel said, growing weary of these games. "Are you going to let us go?"

"Eventually." Eros said, turning back to Daniel.

"First, she will be loved." Harmonia said, standing next to Sam.

"That'll be nice." Sam said, grinning.

Did she know anything that was going on? "And you have been chosen to love her." Eros told Daniel.

"What?" Daniel paled.

…

"We have to find a way out T." Jack said as he bit into an apple. "These are delicious!"

Teal'c nodded. He was finding the fruits enjoyable himself. "We need to find Daniel Jackson and Major Carter first."

"Yeah." Jack looked around the room. The "ladies in waiting" as Harmonia had called them, stopped feeding him as he stood up. "How do we leave this room?" He asked one of them.

She looked over at her friends and giggled. They weren't going to be any help. "Any idea's T?" When Teal'c didn't answer Jack looked down at the pillows Teal'c was sitting on. "Teal'c!" He didn't expect to see the Jaffa in a lip-lock with one of the ladies.

Teal'c broke the kiss and looked up at Jack. "If we do as they ask, they will probably let us free."

Jack plumped back down on his pillows and allowed one of the girls to give him a back rub. "Since when has that worked?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack. "It has not."

"Then why do you think it will now?"

If Teal'c shrugged, that's what he would have done. He didn't know his reasoning behind his statement; he just knew it to be true. He looked back at his lady and offered her the best smile he could. "They didn't ask us to make-out with these girls Teal'c."

Before Teal'c could reply he looked over at Jack and found him kissing the woman who was giving him the back rub. Succumbing to the most basic human feeling, Teal'c went back to kissing his beauty.

…

"And then the spell was broken and we escaped." Daniel concluded the story.

Jack frowned. "I know that we figured out there was a chemical being pumped into the temple to make us react differently then we would." He shook his head. "And that once they stopped pumping it in we snapped back to normal and jumped Eros as he came through one of the doors."

"We went to get Daniel Jackson and Major Carter." Teal'c added.

"And we hightailed it out of there." Jack said, nodding in agreement. "But I still think something is missing."

Sam gave him a rueful smile. "Nothing is missing Sir. We escaped and came back through the gate."

"To the concern of Gen. Hammond at seeing mine and Sam's new clothes."

"At least they weren't the Emperor's." Sam winced, remembering the looks she received as she walked to the dressing room to change.

Jack sighed. "Still seems off."

Sam looked at her watch. "Sir, I have some work to do."

Jack nodded, dismissing her. "I've got to read some reports." Daniel said, following Sam out of the door.

Jack turned to Teal'c. "I suppose you want to go back to reading your book?"

"Unless my assistance is needed further."

"No, go ahead." Teal'c bowed, then left the commissary, leaving Jack to his thoughts. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something they were forgetting.


	4. 4

4

Daniel followed Sam to her lab. When he closed the door behind him Sam turned and grinned at him. "You know, we should probably tell him about us."

"We will." He wrapped his arms around her. "Later." He kissed her passionately before letting her go.

As she caught her breath Sam's mind started to race. "Do you think…" She bit her lower lip.

"What?" Daniel asked gently.

"Do you think we feel this way because of Aphrodite's chemical?"

Daniel frowned at her. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if maybe the chemical has lingered, causing us to…" She trailed off again.

Daniel brought her into another hug. "I think she just allowed us the chance to realize our true feelings."

Sam nodded. "Yeah." She kissed him, savoring everything about him. "I have to get this done." She said moments later, waving towards her Gou'ald machine.

"I have to read those reports anyway."

"I'll see you at eight?"

"Your place or mine?" Daniel teased.

Sam giggled. "Mine." Daniel gave her hand a squeeze before leaving her lab.

Sam sat down on her stool and gave her new toy a determined look. She was going to figure this out today! Right after she replayed the night she spent in Aphrodite's Temple with Daniel.

They were left alone to ponder what Eros had said about Daniel being chosen to love her. She had allowed her eyes to wander over his body, the way his muscles glistened with the sweat he had produced while searching for a way out. Those pants fit him just below the waistline, framing his hips perfectly. And they'd taken off his glasses, allowing his misty blue eyes to shine.

While Sam admired him, Daniel couldn't help but do the same to her. She was still lying on the lounge, her long legs bare, shimmering from what Daniel decided was glitter. Her low cut v-neck provided Daniel with a glimpse of her cleavage. Her crystal blue eyes were hazy with lust.

Sam stood up and sauntered over to him, her hips swaying slightly. Daniel found himself captivated by her, barely allowing himself to blink. She gave him a sultry smile before speaking. "Daniel…"

"God Sam." He couldn't take it any longer. She'd aroused him just by standing there. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her amorously. When her arms came around his neck he deepened the kiss, causing her to moan. They didn't make it back to the chaise lounge before they were falling on the floor, ripping at each other's clothes.

"Sam?" Janet shook Sam's shoulder.

"Uh? What?" Sam looked up to find her friend giving her a very concerned look. "Oh, hey Janet."

"I've been calling your name for three minutes." Janet frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered, ignoring the blush she could feel rising through her body.

"Well, I think it's a good thing Jack has called for another physical of SG-1."

"What? Why?"

"He said everyone was acting weird since the mission to P3X-456."

"Janet, we had a physical a week ago when we came back."

"Hey, Gen. Hammond agrees with Jack, so I'm just following orders."

Sam looked at her machine. She hadn't even started working on figuring it out. "I have work to do."

"Uh huh, like the work you were doing when I came in here?" Janet walked to the door, knowing Sam would follow her. "While I'm doing your physical, you can tell me about that dream you were having."

"I don't remember it." Sam answered quickly.

"Right. A dream that makes you smile in your sleep and you don't remember it? I think you're holding out on me." Janet teased her friend.

A/N Short chapter, I know. But like I say in all my stories, I'm the queen of the short chapter!


	5. 5

5

Sam looked at the clock. She had five minutes to get dressed. Thank the heavens she'd already picked out her outfit and did her hair and make-up. She tugged on the leather pants she'd had in her closet for years. She'd bought them on a whim. She'd wanted a pair growing up, and seeing them on the rack, black and smooth to her touch, Sam couldn't resist their siren song. This was the first time she'd ever worn them.

She put on her black v-neck tunic with ¾ inch sleeves and smoothed it over her flat stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror. She admitted that she looked cute. When she heard the doorbell ring she smiled to herself.

She walked to the door, feet bare, and swung the door open widely, a grin plastered on her face. She was about to jump the man at her door when she realized it was the Colonel. "Jack?" She asked, too shocked to realize what she'd called him.

"Going out?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

She flushed a deep red. "I…uh…I was just trying on some old clothes." She opened the door wider and let him in. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Just fine Carter." He looked at her and studied her facial features. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Sam fidgeted. He stood awkwardly. "Well…" Sam hesitated. The doorbell rang and Jack's eyebrows shot up again. Sam left him in her living room to answer the door. She slowly opened it up and saw a grinning Daniel.

"Wow. You look great!" He said, sweeping her into an embrace before Sam could react. His mouth closed over hers in a tender kiss and Sam immediately forgot about the other man in the living room.

Until he coughed.

Daniel released her and jerked his head to look up at the Air Force Colonel. "Jack!"

Sam grew even redder as she became fully embarrassed. They were going to tell him, but they didn't want to tell him like this.

Jack gave them a disapproving stare. "Everything makes sense now." He said to himself.

"You know, we're not breaking any rules." Daniel said defensively.

Jack narrowed his gaze. "You don't think that two people on the same team being…together…is breaking any rules?"

"I'm not military Jack."

"Carter? You think this is right?" He asked her. She couldn't meet his eyes. "Nevermind." He waved his hand. He walked to the still open door and was about to leave when he turned around and asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"A week." Sam answered meekly.

"Since P3X-456?"

"Yes." Sam replied.

"We were under the influence of strange chemicals that caused all of us to react differently than we usually would, especially you Carter," He looked at her pointedly. "And you think these are natural feelings? That these aren't remaining feelings from the chemicals?" He shook his head, the act telling them both that he expected more out of them.

"Jack-" Daniel started.

Jack held up a hand to stop him. "There will be a meeting at 0800 hours." He left them standing in Sam's foyer. The sound of the clicking door caused Sam to jump.

"I don't think that went well." Sam said quietly.

Daniel gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back gently. "It'll be ok." He promised, though he knew he couldn't be so sure. They _weren't_ breaking any rules, but that may not stop General Hammond from splitting them up.

…

Sam and Daniel walked into the briefing room together, each avoiding Jack's gaze. They sat down across from Jack and Teal'c and waited in silence for General Hammond to join them. Teal'c noted the unusual tension in the room but said nothing.

When General Hammond walked in, followed by Janet, Sam and Daniel exchanged looks. This probably wasn't going to end well.

"Good morning." He said, addressing the team as he sat down. "Dr. Frasier has finished her lab work and I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Janet gave them a sad smile. "I have found traces of what appears to be an alien narcotic in your systems. Sam and Daniel have more of it, presumably because they were, er, 'chosen'." She looked over at Sam and noticed her blush. "The narcotic triggers deep emotions, causing the person to be slightly delusional, with feelings, thoughts, and emotions leaning towards the more carnal nature. Their inhibitions are blocked, leaving the person free to act on those carnal feelings."

Daniel dared a look at Jack, but he was keeping his focus on Janet.

"So, until the narcotics have made their way out of your system, and we don't know how long that will be, SG-1 is grounded." General Hammond told them.

"What about Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"He was also affected, and still has traces of the drug in his system." Janet answered.

"That explains the _Chicken Soup for the Soul_."

"Indeed."

"I'll run daily tests." Janet added.

"We just have to wait this out folks." He looked at each of the members of SG-1. "Any questions?"

Everyone answered in the negative and Hammond dismissed the group. Jack quickly followed the general, ignoring his three teammates. Daniel sighed and gave Sam an encouraging smile. He'd spent the night at her place, holding her against the impending doom. They were certain Jack would bring up their relationship at the meeting.

Teal'c bowed his goodbye and went to finish his book, leaving Daniel and Sam alone in the conference room. Daniel patted her hand and held it. "Looks like we're going to have to prove a few things Sam."

She nodded, smiling at him. The world hadn't ended and they weren't being split apart, yet. "I'm up for a challenge."

Daniel grinned. "Want to go talk General Hammond?"

"Be the first to tell him?" She nodded.

They left the briefing room in search of the commander of the SGC.


	6. 6

6

A/N My deepest apologies guys. I've had writer's block on this story, but I think I've finally hammered through it. I hope this next chapter makes up for my absence.

…

"He can't ask us to do that, can he?" Daniel asked as he and Sam walked to his office.

Sam nodded. "He can Daniel." She looked at him and frowned. "And he has a point. If it's real, then it will still be here when our system is completely clean."

Outside his door Daniel sighed. "I still don't like it."

"I don't either, but it's for the best right now."

"Are you coming in?" He asked, walking through his door.

"I probably shouldn't." She gave him a sad look.

"Right. Then I guess I'll see you around."

Sam waved to him and offered him a brave smile. "I'll be seeing you when our systems are clean." He smiled back, both believing it to be true.

…

Three days later found Daniel walking briskly to Sam's lab. He barged in, closed and locked the door, and found her staring at her computer. She gave him a shocked look and yelped in surprise when he picked her up from her stool and crushed his lips to hers.

She yielded to the kiss and a moan escaped as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Her arms automatically snaked around his neck, holding him close to her. Only when they heard a feminine cough did they part. They both looked at Janet, embarrassed and red-faced.

"I should leave you two alone." She said, gathering her files.

"No, Janet, wait." Sam said. She backed away from Daniel, needing to get distance between them. "We, uh-"

"Don't tell Gen. Hammond." Daniel interjected.

Janet folded her arms across her chest. "What's this all about anyway?"

Sam sighed, figuring she may as well explain everything to her now. After telling Janet about the events on P3X-456, Sam ended the explanation with, "And so Gen. Hammond thinks we should stay apart until our systems are completely clean."

Janet nodded, finally understanding. "Does the Colonel know about this?" When they both nodded their heads with slight frowns, Janet could tell that she had hit a sore spot with them.

"He wasn't very happy." Sam added unnecessarily.

"I'd imagine not." Janet sighed slightly. "All right, I won't tell Gen. Hammond if you swear to not do this again until I give the all clear. He's right about it possibly affecting you."

"We promise." Sam said, looking pointedly at Daniel.

"Fine." Daniel agreed. "Any idea how much longer we have?"

"The narcotic seems to be slowly leaving your systems. Teal'c has been cleared, but you two and Col. O'Neill have not. I don't know when you will be." She said sadly. "Come on Daniel, I'll walk you to the lab, I have to run my tests on you anyway."

"Bye Sam." Daniel said, resigning himself to weeks without being able to hold or kiss Sam.

"Bye Daniel." Sam said, watching the two leave. She turned back to her computer and tried to read about the project she wanted to start. Her mind elsewhere, Sam cursed Daniel and his timing. Twice they'd been caught by him not paying attention to who else was around.

…

Five days after kissing passionately in front of Janet, Sam and Daniel noticed that they were no longer a secret. They sat in the commissary, completely absorbed in each other and their projects, when Sergeant Siler sat next to Sam. "Good afternoon Doctor, Major."

"Uh, hi Siler." Daniel said, giving Sam a questioning look. She shrugged.

"How's the narcotic cleansing coming?" Siler asked, obviously wanting to make conversation.

"We're almost completely clean." Sam answered, still unsure of why he was sitting with them. Not that she cared, but it was odd.

"Good." He grinned, taking a sip of his coke. "Do you think you'll still be 'in love' when it leaves your system?"

Daniel spat his water all over Sam. "What?"

"How'd you find out?" The only ones who knew were Gen. Hammond, Col. O'Neill, and Janet. None of them would go about blabbing their personal stuff.

"One of the guys overheard Dr. Frasier talking to Col. O'Neill." He said, waving off the explanation. "Anyway, we have a pool going-"

"Do you guys bet on everything?" Daniel asked.

"Just about." Siler grinned again. "As I was saying, we have this pool going, and I have $200 on you guys staying a couple for another three months."

Daniel looked at Sam and she blushed slightly. "Just three months?"

Siler looked back over at Daniel a bit nervously. "Think you'll go longer then?"

"Way longer." Sam said.

Siler thought a moment. "If I give you a cut of the winnings, think you can go for eight plus months? No one has you past seven."

"Geez." Daniel sighed. "We're going to have to do some proving Sam."

"That's what I was thinking." She nodded. She turned to Siler. "Go in for $500 and get over a year."

He shook his head. "No way."

Daniel smiled at him. "If you go in for $700 we'll give you our promise that if, for whatever reason, you lose, we'll pay you your losses."

"You're that sure?" They nodded, locking eyes with each other. "All right then. $700 for over a year it is." He stood up, mumbling something about being laughed at, as he walked over to Davis.

"We should have made him go in for two years."

Sam smiled. "Or even marriage."

"Three kids." Daniel teased her.

"And two dogs." She said, knowing the dogs would aggravate Daniel's allergies.


	7. 7

7

Two weeks of watching Teal'c go on missions with SG-3, the humans of the flagship team were starting to get antsy. Not to mention the fact that O'Neill barely spoke to Daniel or Sam. Add the fact that Daniel and Sam had to stay away from each other, so they wouldn't break the rules, again.

The weeks were hell.

Daniel walked past Sam's lab, a daily routine of his that started three days ago, and looked in the little window. She was hunched over her computer and on first glimpse she looked to be focusing on her work. But upon close examination, which Daniel had done for those three days, he noticed that she was holding her stomach and seemed to be wincing in pain. He opened her door and walked in, calling her name lightly.

She held up a hand, trying to get him to stop. "I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth.

Daniel rushed to her and caught her as she fell out of her stool. He grunted at the sudden weight, but adjusted her in his arms and carried her to the medical lab, where Janet was doing her daily testing on Jack. They both stopped and looked up as Daniel kicked the door open, an unconscious Sam in his arms.

"What happened?" Janet asked, guiding him to on the empty beds.

"She just collapsed in her lab." Daniel said, laying her down gently. Jack was by his side, concern taking over the disappointment he'd been feeling since he found out about the couple.

"What was she doing?" Janet asked, checking Sam's pulse.

"I think she was just reading on her computer." Janet and Jack both looked at him with unbelief. "I was just walking by when I saw her fall." His cheeks turned red. "Ok, so I watching her, but we weren't _together_."

Janet nodded, believing him. Daniel would have told her the truth because he knew it would be important for Janet to know everything he knew.

"She, uh, was clutching her stomach when I saw her." Daniel added, almost as an afterthought.

Three days later…

"How is she?" Gen. Hammond asked, staring down at Sam's sleeping form.

Janet frowned. "Sir, I think I know what's wrong."

Gen. Hammond looked over at Janet. "And?"

"It seems her body needs the narcotics of P3X-456."

"What?" Gen. Hammond asked, unsure of exactly what he was being told.

"She's addicted to it."

"And the other member's of SG-1?"

"It's completely out of their system Sir."

"She's addicted to it, but they aren't? Why?" He demanded.

Janet frowned again. "Well, Sir…" Janet really wasn't sure how to tell him what she'd just discovered. "I believe that only way she's going to survive is to take her back to P3X-456."

"That's out of the question." Jack said, sitting up from where he had been sleeping on one of the empty beds.

Daniel sat up from his bed, echoing Jack's comment. "Who knows how much of that stuff will cause an overdose."

Janet nodded. "It's a risk Sir, but I'm afraid we might have to take it."

"What makes you so sure?" Jack asked.

Janet connected eyes with Daniel. "She's pregnant, and if we want her and the baby to survive, we have to take her back through the Stargate." Janet looked at the three men surrounding her, each of them with their mouths open, gaping at her. "As soon as possible." She added, so they'd know she was serious.

A/N: And it gets even MORE twisted! You know, I'm starting to really like Abby and her evil ways I think…


	8. Chapter 8

8

The arguments began as soon as Gen. Hammond gave the ok for Sam to be transported back to P3X-456. "I'll take her." Jack volunteered.

"I think I should be the one to take her." Daniel objected, staring at Jack.

"I would be the logical choice." Teal'c added, his arms crossed in a determined manor.

Gen. Hammond sighed. He rubbed his temples, then looked up at the conscious part of his flagship team. "You all will take her."

…

As they walked through the gate Eros, with a broad smile, greeted them. He seemed happy to see them, until he noticed Sam, unconscious on a gurney. "What has happened?" He was alarmed and rushed up to her.

"She passed out." Daniel informed him.

"Seems she's addicted to whatever drugs you pumped through the vents in the 'temple'." Jack answered.

"Come, we must take her to mother." He led them to the temple, hurrying through the streets.

The three men carried Sam's gurney the short distance to the building that had started everything. Once inside, Eros left them to find his mother. "Let's stay together this time." Jack said, giving Daniel a pointed look.

Daniel ignored him and looked down at Sam. She looked like she was sleeping. "Jack-" He connected eyes with Jack for a moment. He wanted to tell him that he never meant for any of this to happen, but now that it had, he was glad it did.

"I know Daniel." Jack said gently. He couldn't exactly blame the guy for something that wasn't entirely his fault.

"I can't lose her Jack."

"We won't." Jack promised him. With a deep sigh Jack resigned himself to accepting Daniel and Sam as a couple. Janet had confided in him the many looks she'd seen passed through them. The kiss she'd witnessed. "They are in love Colonel. It's not the narcotics."

"Or the baby." Sure, he'd only known about the baby for a few hours, but nevertheless, Daniel loved it.

"We'll do whatever is necessary." Jack vowed.

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed slightly towards Daniel.

"Thanks."

They looked up when they heard the doors opening and watched as Aphrodite, as beautiful as before, rushing towards them. "Lay her here." She directed them to a bed of pillows. They placed the gurney on the smooth surface of the marble floor, then carried Sam the foot and a half to the 'bed'. "She is with child."

"We know." Jack said, his earlier gentleness gone.

Aphrodite looked up at Daniel. "You're the father?"

"I…uh…yes." Daniel stammered.

Aphrodite frowned. "She was not supposed to faint." Aphrodite's brow furrowed, making her look extremely unattractive. She called for her daughter. "Take them to the dining table and get them some food while I look after Sam."

"I don't think so." Jack stated, steeling himself.

"We're not leaving her."

Aphrodite nodded. "You all love her, don't you?" It was more of a rhetorical question and no one answered it.

"What has happened to her?" Daniel asked, sitting down next to Sam on the pillow bed.

Aphrodite looked over at him. She had Sam's head cradled in her lap and she was smoothing Sam's hair down. "She will waken soon."

"That doesn't answer the question." Jack said, stepping closer to Aphrodite.

"The baby has drained her system of Euripi. She will wake up when she gets a sufficient supply."

"Euripi? Is that the crap you've drugged us with?" Jack asked.

Aphrodite stood and looked at the men in front of her. "We did not mean any harm. We are a people of love."

Jack looked at Daniel, bent over and holding Sam's hand. "The baby will be ok?" He sighed. God he hated being so nice!

"The baby is in perfect health." Aphrodite smiled for the first time since they showed up. "You must eat."

"We will not leave Major Carter." Teal'c announced.

"We will bring the food to you." With the lift of her arm and swing of her wrist, Eros went to get the food brought into the main temple room.


	9. Chapter 9

9

A/N: Not sure if interest in this has waned, but since I'm still interested in it, I'll continue writing. Besides, Abby seems to really like this story.

…

"Where are Major Carter and Dr. Jackson?" Gen. Hammond asked as Teal'c and Jack walked through the gate.

"They decided to stay, Sir." Jack informed him, continuing his walk down the ramp.

"Under who's authority?"

"Mine." Jack admitted, stopping in front of the general. "Under my authority, Sir."

"I don't recall giving you permission to make that call." Gen. Hammond was fuming. When only half of your flagship team returns from a weird planet, you tend to get pissed off.

"Yeah, well, they were scared that if they returned their baby would not survive."

"Briefing in one hour Colonel." Gen. Hammond turned to Teal'c and the big man bowed. The general turned on his heel and headed to his office, already preparing the speech he was going to give O'Neill about making such rash decisions.

…

Eros showed Daniel and Sam to a log cabin that seemed prepared just for them. "You will find everything you need here." He smiled broadly at the couple.

Sam, who had recovered only after an hour in the temple, looked over at Daniel. He was already studying the artifacts that adorned the walls. "Thank you Eros."

"The evening meal will be served in an hour."

"Uh…what do you mean?" Daniel asked, briefly taking his eyes off the rock that was on a bookshelf.

"The community takes their evening meal together. In the courtyard."

"Where we came in through the Stargate?"

"Yes Sam." Eros smiled again before leaving the couple to explore their new home.

"Daniel," Sam mused aloud, taking a seat on the 'couch' of pillows. "Are you sure we made the right decision?"

Daniel frowned, then sat next to her, their bodies opposite each other so he could look at her comfortably, and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "If we can believe Aphrodite, yes."

Sam nodded. "I just hate leaving them like this."

"I know, but I can't have you passing out each time you need a fix." He smiled at her. "When the baby is born, we can talk about other options."

"I don't know about going to the temple each day to get my, 'fix'." She laughed lightly. "You know, Dad always said he was proud I never even tried drugs, and here I am, addicted to some foreign narcotic."

"Actually, to get technical, it's the baby who is addicted."

"So we have a druggie for a baby." Sam patted her belly.

"At least for now, yes."

Sam sighed and maneuvered herself to rest her head on Daniel's thigh. He immediately began playing with her hair. "Gen. Hammond isn't too pleased I'm sure."

"Jack's being reprimanded as we speak I'd imagine."

…

Gen. Hammond glared at the man sitting before him. "We need those two here Colonel."

"Major Carter would not be able to go on missions."

The general turned to Teal'c. "She could help out in the labs." He was pleased that he was able to change his tone so quickly and so smoothly. Afterall, the Jaffa wasn't to blame for this.

"So you'd rather have her here to check out new gadgets, and then send her back to P3X-456 when her baby made her pass out?"

Gen. Hammond sighed. "Why did Dr. Jackson decide he should stay?"

"It's his baby."

"I realize that Colonel."

"We were all in agreement that someone should stay with Major Carter."

"And he volunteered?"

"We all volunteered Sir."

"He drew the shortest straw?" Gen. Hammond asked.

"In a way, yes." Jack answered, his voice not quite hiding the emotions he was feeling. Afterall, his best friend and 2IC were lovers, they were expecting a baby, and they decided to live on some other planet. Everything was happening so fast Jack barely had time to process it all.

"Major Carter requested Daniel Jackson to stay with her."

"Did no one think about what I would say to this?"

"In all honesty, Sir, no, we didn't." Jack sighed, rubbing his temples. "You would have agreed to it, Sir."

It's true, he would have. "You are not to make any rash or major decisions without my permission again. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, set me up a meeting with the leader of this colony."

Jack smiled. "Yes Sir."

Gen. Hammond decided to ignore the smile and whatever caused it. "Do you have any of the narcotics-"

"Euripi." Teal'c interrupted him.

"Euripi?"

"It's what they call the drug Sir."

"Do you have any in your systems?"

"Doc Frasier has cleared us. We weren't in the temple long."

Gen. Hammond nodded. "Did you leave them a radio?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then get that meeting set up." He stood to leave. "Dismissed."

A/N I'm going to clear up some confusion in coming chapters, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

10

…

Jack surveyed Daniel and Sam's living room. "Your couch is pillows. Your bed is pillows. Is it just me, or do these people seem lazy to you?"

Sam smiled. "Actually, Sir, they work hard most of the time. They have gardens to tend to, houses to build-"

"Don't forget their daily fix." Jack interrupted. He didn't want to hear about their culture anymore than he wanted to hear about anyone else's culture. He liked Earth. He liked the United States of America. Until they found a planet that was identical to the good ole US of A, Jack was content not knowing anything about anywhere else.

"Luckily, Sam only has to go once a day." Daniel said. "We figured out that thirty minutes a day is enough to sustain her for 24 hours. We don't want her to be in there longer than necessary."

"That is wise." Teal'c stated.

"Well, you've been here two weeks, miss Earth yet?"

"More than you know Sir." Sam admitted. "I like the serenity here, but I miss the rushed atmosphere of the SGC."

Daniel nodded agreement. "Thanks for sending your care packages."

"Yeah, well-" He shrugged. He wondered if he looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He looked at his watch. "Hammond only gave us an hour. We're supposed to be negotiating with some alien guy about their alien technology." He shrugged again. He wasn't fooling his team, they knew that he knew exactly who the negotiations were with and for what.

"We will return in another two weeks." Teal'c said, bowing as he left their house.

"Siler's been bugging me for a week about the pool they have going on. I'm to take a picture of you two all happy and smiley."

"Said he'd give you a cut if you kept them up-to-date didn't he?" Daniel smiled, pulling Sam close to him.

"Something like that." Jack snapped the picture of Daniel and Sam smiling, Daniel's arm around her waist. They looked completely comfortable with each other. Completely in love. Jack sighed inwardly. "Let us know if you need anything." He smiled before leaving the house and joining Teal'c at the gate where he'd already dialed out.

Daniel looked at Sam and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She brought him in closer to her and kissed him passionately. When they parted she told him it was time for her 'fix'. "Walk me to the temple?"

"Of course. I want to buy some fruits anyway." When they emerged from their house they walked arm in arm to the temple, and Daniel watched Sam walk in. They had decided when they first stayed on the planet that Daniel would not go into the temple, to avoid him getting addicted like Sam. So when she disappeared behind the big, marble doors, Daniel went to the market and looked around at the fruits on display. They didn't use money, but rather bartered with products of their own, or services they could offer.

"I will work two hours in your garden tomorrow for six of your jikens." Daniel offered, eyeing the juicy apple-like fruits.

"Agreed Daniel."

Daniel smiled at the man. "I'll see you after the noon meal." Daniel said, putting his fruit in his basket.

"Daniel, I have the most wonderful news!" Kendral, a pretty brunette who had befriended Sam and Daniel their first full day on the planet, said as she walked up to him.

"Hi Kendral!" Daniel smiled at her and waited for her to reach before he asked what her news was.

"Rojer has asked for my hand!" She grinned up at him.

"That's wonderful Kendral!" He gave her a quick hug. "What does your father say?"

"Father is pleased."

Of course he would be. This place was so serene it was starting to unnerve Daniel. He missed having to solve problems. He missed the issues he had to deal with. Here everything was so happy all the time, nothing wrong or bad ever happened.

Just as the thought entered his mind, a loud scream came from the temple. "That sounded like Sam!" He dropped his basket and rushed towards the temple.

A/N A nice cliffy for ya! Thanks so VERY much for sticking with this.


	11. Chapter 11

11

…

Daniel reached the doors and tried to pull them open. "What the hell?" The doors wouldn't budge.

"What's going on Daniel?" Kendral asked from his side. She had followed him, along with most of the people who were in the courtyard.

"I don't know." He looked at the people surrounding him and the temple. He spotted Fonte, a man almost as large as Teal'c, a few feet away. "Fonte!" The man looked up at Daniel and walked towards him, shoving his way through the crowd. "Try to pull the doors open."

Fonte grabbed the handles and pulled with all of his might. The door still wouldn't budge. "It won't move Daniel."

Daniel cursed again. Sam was in there, and she was probably in danger. "Keep trying." He said as he made his way through the crowd. Once he cleared all the people, he dialed the Stargate to Earth. He punched in his code quickly, then cursed as he realized he'd forgotten his radio. He looked at the temple, surrounded by people wondering what was going on. He didn't want to leave Sam, but he needed the help of his friends.

As Daniel emerged through the gate a concerned Jack O'Neill met him. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Sam went to the temple like normal, I went to the market. I heard her scream from inside the temple, but I couldn't get in, the doors won't budge."

Jack nodded. "We'll grab our gear and tell Hammond."

Daniel waited in the gate room. He knew there was a negotiation going on, but he also knew that Gen. Hammond would allow Teal'c and Jack to back with Daniel. Sam's life was on the line, and new technology or not, Hammond would not risk it.

Five minutes later Daniel was joined by Teal'c and Jack. They made their way up the platform and through the gate.

The crowd parted for Daniel and his friends. Decked out in their military garb, complete with guns, Jack and Teal'c looked intimidating. "Give it a try T."

"It's no use." Fonte advised.

Teal'c ignored him and pulled on the door. When it didn't move Daniel grunted. "Why don't you both try it?" He suggested.

Both men pulled on the door and they heard a creak. "It is working." Teal'c announced unnecessarily.

When the door finally opened enough for people to get through, they stopped pulling and held the people pushing to get in back. Daniel and Jack made their way through, followed by Teal'c, Fonte, and Kendral. The crowd entered behind them, soon flooding the room with people. Daniel, Teal'c, and Kendral went to the left, Jack and Fonte to the right, searching the room for a sign of trouble. Sam was nowhere around, and there was no evidence of her ever being there.

"We'll go through these doors, you go through the ones on the right." Jack ordered. "And will someone get these people out of here!"

The crowd seemed to grow thicker as the people who were not in the courtyard joined them in the temple. "They aren't going to leave Jack." Daniel said.

Jack sighed. "Then force them out." He was about to shout at them about how much danger they were in when a side door opened and Harmonia emerged, a worried expression on her face.

"Do not worry, Lady Aphrodite has everything under control." She tried to soothe the people.

"Who screamed?"

"What happened?"

"Where are Aphrodite and Eros?"

"Everything will be revealed in due time. Now please, go about your business." She smiled, making her face brighten up dramatically. She did everything but shew the crowd out of the temple. She looked at the remaining five people. "You should go as well."

"Where is Sam?" Daniel demanded.

"She was injured and is mending."

"Injured? What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing." Harmonia walked towards them. "You should go."

"Look lady, we aren't leaving until we have Sam. So either tell us where she is, or prepare for us to search for her."

"She is not in the temple."

"I didn't see her leave." Daniel objected.

"She did not leave through the doors."

Jack sighed. "Where. Is. She?" He said pointedly.

"I do not know." Harmonia hung her head. "I was told to keep the people calm."

Jack groaned his frustration and started to look around the room for secret doors that they may have missed before.

"Lady Harmonia, who injured her?" Fonte asked gently.

"I do not know."

"What do you know?" Daniel asked, not even bothering to disguise the anger in his voice.

"That she is safe."

"She is injured and her whereabouts are uncertain. I would not define that as safe." Teal'c commented.

"I cannot help you any further. If you insist on staying and searching the temple, you are permitted to." With the flick of her wrist three doors opened up, allowing entry into their rooms and hallways. "I must go calm the people." She left the temple then, leaving the five to search the building.

"Right. Daniel, you're with Teal'c and," he turned to Kendral and asked her name, when she answered he nodded, "Kendral here. Fonte, you're with me." Normally he wouldn't trust any of these people, but Daniel trusted them, and so he would give them a chance. Besides, he wouldn't let anyone go searching by themselves, so this gave them a chance to have two teams.


	12. Chapter 12

12

When the temple was proven to be empty, Daniel slumped outside on the steps, his head in his hands. "Where the hell could they have taken her?"

Jack was surveying the surrounding town, taking note of every building, road, and person. "Does Aphrodite have any priests or whatever?"

Fonte shook his head. "Just her son and daughter."

"Did you find Sam?" Harmonia asked, walking up to the group.

"No. How could a person leave the temple without going through the doors?" Kendral asked, sitting next to Daniel.

They had searched every inch of the temple for two hours, and Sam was no where to be found. Jack decided that they should get Daniel to his house, because he was looking rather worn. Tired, worried, and feeling completely hopeless, Daniel let them take him back home, where he planned to catch a twenty minute nap before starting the search again.

As he entered his home, Jack and Teal'c behind him, Daniel stopped in the doorway. Jack ran into him and they both stumbled forward. Luckily, Teal'c had more grace and was able to stop himself before tumbling into the other two.

All three of them noticed the object lying in the middle of the floor. Sound asleep. Hand resting gently on her protruding stomach. Daniel rushed to her and gently touched her face. "Sam?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes and grinned lazily. "Hey." She said, reaching up to him and bringing him down for a passionate kiss.

After a few moments, Jack coughed, causing Sam to release Daniel and blush a deep red. "Er, sorry Jack, Teal'c." Daniel apologized, remembering that they were still present.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, and Jack's eyes clouded over for a moment before he looked at Sam and asked, "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" She sat up, with Daniel's help, and stared at her former team.

"I heard you scream inside the temple, and then we couldn't get inside."

"And when we finally did, you weren't there." Jack added.

"We could not find any other entrances to the temple." Teal'c finished.

Sam frowned. "I went to temple to get my 'fix'. When I came out I saw Daniel talking to Kendral, so I came back home. When he didn't show up after a while, I went to sleep waiting on him."

Daniel shot Jack a bewildered look. "She screamed Jack."

"Did you check the house before you went to the temple?" Jack asked, obviously not sure of whom to believe.

"No, because she screamed from inside the temple."

"Were there no other woman in the temple?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know. But I know her scream." He looked at Sam, who looked confused and worried.

Jack frowned. "We have to report into Hammond. Why don't you two come with us so Janet can check Sam out." It was more of an almost order than a question.

"But I'm fine." Sam protested, as she allowed Daniel to help her up.

"I'm sure you are, but you know Janet. She'll yell at me and inject me with big needles if I don't bring you back."

Sam knew that was true, plus she would like to see Janet and Gen. Hammond. "Fine, but when she says I'm fine, you owe me dinner at O'Malley's."

…

"Essentially, she's fine." Janet said an hour later.

"See Sir." Sam said.

"What do you mean by 'essentially'?" Daniel asked.

"Well, she's still got the Euripi in her system, so she's not completely healthy."

"Other then that, I'm fine right?" When Janet nodded Sam smiled. "I'll have a burger Sir."

Jack smiled. "Come on then, if Janet says you're fine, you're fine." He led them out the door, turning his head slightly when he noticed Sam reach for Daniel's hand. "Come on Doc, you too."


End file.
